metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of retcons and inconsistencies in Metroid
AU 242 as the next Mother Brain To clarify that AU 242 was going to be Mother Brain, or that it was hinted may be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKwML6FOP0M You will notice that at the top right where it shows a side view of Tourian, there is Mother Brain, who is supposedly AU 242. At the top left you will see "A 242." As for Kraid, it was because of time constraints that he did not appear in Metroid Prime. There is no unexplained reason for his absence. Please read here. Metroid Fan 04:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The article talks as if that was DEFINITELY the suggested idea/theory (that AU 242 becomes the future Mother Brain). Nothing confirms that the AU in the jar located on the blueprints is 242. The code written as "A 242" could easily mean that AU 242 designed the blueprints. That AU trailer's main role was to simply give the idea that Mother Brain was an Aurora Unit all along. Also, remember that these blueprints are of Galactic Federation origin and not of Space Pirate origin. If it was the latter, than the theory that 242 becomes the new Mother Brain would make sense. Why would the Federation install an AU on Zebes, a deserted Pirate territory? They are only installed on secured offices, ships, Federation controlled planets with sentient life (as told in scans of Elysia and Norion). Many people believe different meanings behind those blueprints. However, I suggested avoiding putting theories in there as much as possible and keeping it neutral. I will attempt to rewrite several portions of this article and see what you guys think about it. I hope I don't upset anyone with the changes, but I would like to keep discussing on the changes needed in the article. P.S, because the blueprints only has A 242 instead of AU 242, it makes me think it doesnt stand for Aurora Unit 242, but something else. Perhaps Archives 242? ( 09:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) I was of the opinion that many people thought that AU 242 would become the next Mother Brain. I also understood "A 242" as AU 242 because there is nothing else to ascribe 242 to. As for AU 242 designing these blueprints, which look awfully like Tourian, is peculiar. However, I do like the idea that you have presented, that the trailer was meant to give us the idea that Mother Brain was an AU all along. As for those blueprints being Federation blueprints, how are we to determine this to be true? Metroid Fan 16:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Samus' First Joint Mission "It was the first joint mission I had been a part of since becoming a freelance bounty hunter. And of course, it was the first time since my Federation days that I was following the orders of a commanding officer." (Samus Aran after Adam's briefing) Before Metroid: Other M, if we were to take the Metroid Prime trilogy as canon, Samus did a joint mission with the Galactic Federation Marines under the order of Admiral Dane. But even then, Samus was a bounty hunter when she went to planet Zebes, wasn't she? Metroid Fan 17:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC)